


That's Enough

by sparklin13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklin13/pseuds/sparklin13
Summary: Feliciano's had enough of Ludwig ignoring him so he seeks help on how to get noticed.





	That's Enough

That was it. Either Ludwig was blind or just plain stupid. Feliciano had been pulling off the tricks: subtly cuddling, playing the damsel in distress, and even sleeping in Ludwig's bed! But no, Ludwig hadn't really noticed. Most everyone else noticed, though. So Feliciano went to go see Francis, after all, he probably knew a couple tricks or two.  
“Honhonhon,” Francis laughed, “Did you finally tame that pesky German? Need some help in the bedroom?”  
“No, not at all. Ludwig still hasn't reacted! Besides, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet.”  
“Tsk, tsk... Germans just don't understand the language of love.” Francis paused in thought. “Ah! Try asking Gilbert! Perhaps the way into a German's heart is through another German.” Feliciano muttered his thanks and ran off to see Gilbert.  
Before he could make it to Gilbert's house (a.k.a. Ludwig's basement), he ran into Ludwig himself.  
“Where are you going in such a hurry, Feliciano?”  
“Uh,” Feliciano said nervously, “Just heading to the track! Early bird gets the worm, right? Heh heh...”  
“Well, that's good. I'm glad to see you finally taking an interest in coming to training on time. Now GET GOING!” Ludwig barked as he pointed to the running track.  
It wasn't long before Feliciano was exhausted. Why couldn't he have come up with a better excuse? And it certainly didn't help that Ludwig looked great while exercising, sweat glistening on well-toned arms... “Ah! Must stop thinking that,” Feliciano chided to himself. Then a bright idea hit him: pretend to get hurt! He certainly couldn't train anymore if he was hurt. Unfortunately, in the process of pretending to get hurt, Feliciano's clumsiness got the better of him and he actually got hurt.  
“Ouch! Ludwig, Ludwig! Help!”  
Ludwig rushed to his side. “What is it? What's wrong? Did you fall into another trap?”  
“My knee,” Feliciano whimpered, “It hurts. I'll never walk again!” He continued to wail as he pulled up his pant leg to expose a scraped knee.  
“Don't be over-dramatic, Feliciano,” Ludwig huffed, “It's just a scrape. My house isn't far; I'll carry you.”  
Feliciano sighed in relief. “Now this is more like it,” he thought, “Ludwig has to carry me bridal style or it might hurt my knee.” He cuddled up to Ludwig and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  
“Such a troublemaker,” Ludwig thought, “He doesn't understand how hard it is to care for him. And then he acts, well, cute. Must just be some Italian thing. And now he's asleep.”  
Feliciano woke up on the couch in Ludwig's house with his knee bandaged and propped up on the arm.  
“Kesesese. Little Feli is awake. How'd you sleep?”  
Feliciano looked up to see Gilbert leaning over on the couch. “Eh, fine. Where's Ludwig?”  
“Just out shopping. I think he wanted to make wurst for dinner. Oh, and he told me to tell you that you're welcome to stay for our awesome dinner.”  
“Hey Gilbert?”  
“Ja?”  
“How do you flirt with a German?”  
Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “I thought you Italians were good at romance. Well, I'm glad that you have chosen me as your awesome guide! But... I really don't know much. Have you tried reading a manual? Bruder usually does well with those things.”  
Just as Gilbert finished, Feliciano heard the unmistakable sound of tires on gravel. “Here's my chance,” he thought. He rushed outside.  
“Feliciano, wha–” Ludwig was cut off as Feliciano suddenly kissed him. “Wha... What? Feliciano,” Ludwig said as a blush spread across his face.  
“Now you get it, Ludwig. I've liked you for a while, but you never noticed. So I took a risk.”  
Ludwig pulled Feliciano into a hug. “Ich liebe dich, Feliciano.”  
“Ti amo,” Feliciano said in return.  
“Such cute lovebirds,” Gilbert said as he snapped a photo to send to Francis.


End file.
